Freesia
by DestinysDragons7
Summary: Dear Readers this is no the story you know... ... well yeah maybe it is. However did you know that the Evans had another child, a son called Florian who was as close to Lily as possible. he and his family watch out for Harry ensuring that he grows up in a happy, safe (ish) environment. Set in first year (philosophers stone) and beyond


Chapter 1 - The Bad News

Lily and James were both 18 when they first visited the Evans household as a couple. Mrs Evans had welcomed them in, Petunia having spotted them entering, merely glared and excused herself claiming to have a date with a Vernon Dursley. Florian who at 20 was expecting his first child, enthusiastically embraced his sister and rushed her off to meet his wife. Leaving James standing awkwardly by the door. The Patriarch of the Evans family, clasped his arm and whispered in his ear that he owned a large collection of guns, in the basement before backing off and ushering him into the lounge room. There James sat uncomfortably observing the Evans family.

Florian and Lily sat next to a slightly pregnant lady, chatting eagerly. Mrs Evans hastened out of the kitchen carrying a tray of refreshments, Mr Evans followed behind her, carrying plates, cutlery, and cups. Sitting by James they asked him all sorts of questions from; what his intentions with their daughter were? What were his parents like? And what he planned on doing since graduating? He answered their questions and gradually the conversation turned to the differences between muggle policemen and wizarding aurors.

Lily was 19 and James was 18 when they got married. It was a joyful affair with their families and the order coming together. By this time Florian's wife, Isobel was heavily pregnant, and James (much to Lily's amusement) had realised that she was the sister of Emmeline Vance. Lily and Florian watched in amusement as James (desperate to get the whole Evans family to like him) got Petunia to dance with him. Isobel and Molly sat watching the festivities, exchanging stories and advice.

When Florian approached Isobel after taking a turn with Lily he held her gently as they swayed to the music.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and James had gotten a hold of the young Weasley children, and were trying to corrupt them with pranks and mischief much to the near two year old Percy's distain.

Mr and Mrs Evans sat talking to Mr and Mrs Potter getting to know each other and inviting them to Sunday tea.

They were 20 when they welcomed their first son into the world. Surrounded by the most secure wards known to wizard-kind they were happy, when Florian exited the kitchen moments later with his wife and three children, it was like the war had taken a backseat with the happiness palatable within the room. The twins peered up at the child and declared him "ugly" whist the little baby girl cooed (perhaps in agreement with her brothers or perhaps wanting to have a closer look, but who knows, as babies tend to have their own language that is undecipherable to others).

However it was a year and three months later that the unthinkable happened, Lily and James Potter died at the hands of Voldemort (aka you-know-who). A day later poor Harry, parentless was dumped on Petunia and Vernon's door step. Whilst Florian and Isobel got a one lined letter from Dumbledore stating "I'm sorry for your loss" with no explanation.

They (after dropping their children off at Molly's) turned up to Lily and James' house to find it in ruins. Florian stares in shock silent tears streaming down his face. Isobel gently tugs on his arm and they embrace, bringing each other comfort.

They head back to Molly's house to collect their children. Molly knowing most everything bundles them into her arms providing them with the strength to face their children and tell them the sad news. They watch for a moment as Charlie reads to Dahlia about dragons, and as Rowan and Ash play with Fred and George. With a heavy heart Isobel heads outside to collect them.

The phone rings and the shrill voice of Petunia Dursley can be heard demanding to know why a child, her nephew was dumped on her doorstep, through the receiver. Picking the phone up Florian answers telling her that Lily and James had died. Petunia scoffs having already known that, and demands to know why the child was dumped on her doorstep and not his.

Harry was 17 months at his parents funeral. To young to fully comprehend the gravity of his situation and to know that his parents where never coming back. His guardians had furiously penned letters addressed to Dumbledore himself asking why he was dumped on their door and not Florian's, never with any response.

The funeral was a sad event with the order being present along with the Potters immediate family. The Evans sat in the front. With Dahlia perched on her fathers knee and the twins seated between Florian and Isobel. The little family watched as the bodies of two of the people they loved the most be buried in the ground.

Although no-one knew it then, the fact that Harry had an aunt and Uncle and cousins who actually cared for him changed the course of his existence for the better.


End file.
